


every single good time

by HomebodyNobody



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blake - Griffin Family, Dad!Bellamy, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Mom!Clarke, Parent!Bellarke, Social Media AU, viral video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 08:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomebodyNobody/pseuds/HomebodyNobody
Summary: Bellamy tilts his head back for a second, brightens at the sight of her, and then glances back to their son. “Babe, watch! Madi, you ready?” She nods and holds up her phone, biting her lip with glee.___Based off a very adorable viral video.





	every single good time

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil drabble I finished as a writing warmup. I love Bellarke as parents!!  
> (Title from You're in It by Granger Smith)   
> the video it's based off of:   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BIMmCLbI7GM

Clarke comes home from a particularly heinous day at the hospital to the sound of her husband’s uncontrollable giggling.  This isn’t the first time she’s come home to something like this in the past few weeks. Bellamy is on summer break from school and going stir-crazy with it. The other day, Clarke came home to find him wearing only boxers, Their son Alexander, nearly eight months old, clad in only a diaper in his baby bjorn as Bellamy danced him all around the kitchen. He’d frozen when she came in, but then pretended to throw a lasso around her and pull her in for a kiss hello. She really does love her incredible, compassionate, goofy husband. 

She tosses her keys in the bowl on the counter, a misshapen product form Madi’s art class. Dropping her purse on the couch, she follows the sound to the master bedroom, already feeling the tension unwind from the knots in between her shoulder blades. She sees the toys scattered across the living room floor, the crayon bin next to the fireplace, and smiles when the image of Bellamy on the floor with a Star Wars adult coloring book while Alex had tummy time drifts into her mind. She’d found them there last week when she’d gotten home, Bellamy talking away about the Jedi and the Sith. Madi had been laying next to her dad and brother, reading a book and pretending she wasn’t enjoying herself. 

She finds them in their bedroom. Bellamy is laying on his back across the foot of their bed, late afternoon slanting across his body and illuminating the dust floating in the air. It glows in his unruly dark curls, but can’t rival the shining smile on his face. Baby Alex is sitting cross-legged in his father’s hands, calmly looking around with his tiny fists curled close to his body. Alex’s thick black hair, curly and identical to Bellamy’s, stands straight up from his head, and he’s wearing the green onesie with wrenches on it that Raven bought for him. Bellamy and Clarke were the first in their group to have kids, like everyone predicted. That, of course, doesn’t stop them from buying both of them an overwhelming amount of presents. 

Madi is sitting near the head of the bed, shaking from laughter and looking at something on her phone. “Hey, Mom!” she says, barely looking up. Even tho they only adopted her four years ago, she already calls them her parents, and it lifts Clarke’s heart every time she hears it.

Bellamy tilts his head back for a second, brightens at the sight of her, and then glances back to their son. “Babe, watch! Madi, you ready?” She nods and holds up her phone, biting her lip with glee.

Bellamy lifts and lowers Alex in slow circles. Mystical music plays from the phone in the bright, warm room. “I am the floating guru…” Bellamy says in a campy voice, still moving Alex through the air. “My wisdom soars as high as the hairs on my head…” Clarke claps a hand over her mouth, stifling giggles. “Ask me your questions, and hear my wisdom…” Alex is perfectly calm, not reacting to the shenanigans of his father or sister in any way. Clarke shakes her head gently with amusement when Bellamy starts going ‘WOM… WOM… WOM…’ in a poor imitation of sound effects. 

“Floating Guru! What is the meaning of life?” Madi asks. Clarke steps into the room and sinks down in the armchair to watch. Madi’s eyes are wide with glee, and she struggles to keep the camera steady as she shakes with laughter. 

“Mmmmm, good question young lady…” Bellamy says, still in the melodramatic, oracle-like voice. “The meaning of life is…” He stops the circles and Madi turns off the tinkling flute music. “Miiiilk!” Bellamy says in a high-pitched voice, wiggling Alex back and forth gently, laughing when his baby fat jiggles. “Miiiiiiiiiilk! Allllwayys Miiiiiiilk!” Madi dissolves into giggles as Bellamy resumes the circles and the ‘WOM… WOM…. WOM…’, chuckling himself. 

Madi turns off the video and drops her phone onto the blanket, collapsing into the pillows. Bellamy lowers Alex onto his chest and Clarke joins her delirious family on the bed, flopping down on her stomach between her husband and her daughter. Alex’s tiny mouth opens in a gummy little smile, and Clarke gives him her finger to hold. “What’s Daddy doing, huh?” she asks him, still reeling with laughter herself. “Is Daddy being silly? Is he being silly?” 

“He’s being a genius!” Madi says, turning over onto her back and staring up at the ceiling, attempting to catch her breath, tears welling in her eyes. “That’s the first time we’ve gotten through it without cracking up.” 

“Have you been doing this all afternoon?” Clarke asks.  

“It took like three hours,” Bellamy admits with a sigh, and Clarke wriggles closer and presses her lips to his cheek. The sun coming in through the windows soaks deliciously into her bones, easing the soreness from her shift, and every bit of stress dissolves as her family crowds in close. Her son reaches out his arms and babbles, so Clarke turns over, too, and takes him, letting him cuddle up on her chest. The three of them lay there horizontally across the king-sized bed in the sunlight, fluttery with laughter. 

The get through another fit, and there’s a moment of quiet before Madi says; “Mom, can I put that on facebook?” 

“Sure, why not.” Clarke says, smiling at Bellamy, who’d taken Alex and was now blowing raspberries against his face. “Grandma will love it.” Madi posts it a few minutes later, and it blows up in their immediate circles pretty quickly, but the likes die down after a few days. 

 

A few weeks later, it’s Saturday morning, Clarke’s day off, and she’s farting around on the internet while Bellamy cooks breakfast with Alex on his hip. “Hey, babe?” she calls, just as he flips an omelette on to a plate. Her stomach grumbles at the smell, and she’s wildly grateful she can eat eggs again after the pregnancy ruined them for her.

“Yeah?” he yells back distractedly. He’s got Alex in the sling on his chest, and is only wearing a pair of flannel pajama pants. Bellamy got really into the whole hands-on parenting thing, and he has his son as close as possible at any opportunity. 

“Have you seen this?” she asks, standing and watching his tablet as she pads around the sofa and into the kitchen. She’s wearing a pair of his plaid boxers and one of her old college shirts. The summer sun warms the hardwood floors underneath her bare feet. 

Bellamy barely spares it a glance before turning back to the second omelette in the pan. “Isn’t that the video of Alex that Madi took?” he asks.

“No babe, not the video,” she says, and reaches blindly out for his arm, eyebrows drawn together as she stares at the tablet. “Look at the likes.” They’re in the tens of thousands, with at least a thousand shares. 

Alex starts to fuss, and Bellamy bounces him as he leans over the screen. “Oh,” he says. “Shit.” Clarke slaps him on the arm, and Bellamy covers Alex’s ears. “I mean --” he starts, staring at Clarke with an unflinching deadpan. “oh, fuck.” 

“Dad!” Madi shouts gleefully as she comes traipsing down the stairs, wearing one of Bellamy’s old college shirts and pajama pants with pandas on them. “Swear jar!” There’s an old spaghetti jar Madi decorated with copious amounts of glitter and pipe cleaners, established when Madi got in trouble at school for repeating all of the things that she heard out of Bellamy’s mouth. He ends up putting most of his spare change in it. They’ve already emptied it once, and it bought Madi a beanbag chair for her room. She skids around the corner in her slippers and slides into the kitchen. “What are we looking at?” she asks. 

Clarke smiles at the sight of her daughter, Her curly hair pointing every direction, falling out of one of the many braided hairstyles she always has after Octavia babysits. Bellamy and Clarke adopted Madi out of the foster system when she was about eight, and now they can’t imagine their lives without her. There were a few bumps when Clarke got pregnant with Alex, but now Bellamy has fostered in her the same sense of tribe he shares with Octavia, and Madi would do anything for her baby brother. 

She reads over Clarke’s shoulder in a flash, and immediately starts jumping up and down. “Oh my god!” she shouts, over and over again. “We’re viral!” 

“Oh, christ,” Clarke mutters, at the same time Bellamy says “What’s Viral?” like he’s actually 70 instead of 35. Clarke is pretty sure Bellamy knows how the internet works, but refuses to believe he does. In any case, Clarke’s the one in charge of all the technology in the house. 

Madi throws herself at Bellamy with a joyous shriek. “Everyone at school is gonna be so jealous!!” He accepts the hug, somewhat bewildered. “I have to go text Willow!” Madi slides out of the kitchen with all the enthusiasm she burst in with as she rushes upstairs to text her best friend. 

Clarke sighs. “We’re lucky this one is so calm,” she says, stroking down Alex’s hair. He watches her with wide eyes, his nubby little fist nestled in his mouth. He’s got Bellamy’s coloring, but his inquisitive and mobile eyebrows are all her. “Madi’s a handful on her own, I don’t what we’d do with two of her.” They’d love it of course, but having a rambunctious middle schooler and a fairly new baby already means she barely sleeps.

Bellamy kisses his wife’s temple. “Just wait til he starts walking,” he says. “She’s gonna talk him into all kinds of trouble. You don’t want to know what Octavia and I used to get up to.”

“Trust me, honey,” she replies. “I’ve heard the stories.” Whenever either Octavia or her brother have a few, either at holiday parties, backyard barbecues, or the monthly game night, they can’t help but humble-brag about all the times they received ‘warnings’ from local law enforcement concerning adolescent hijinks. 

Bellamy redirects her attention to avoid the comment. “So,” he says. “What are we gonna do about this?” The tablet’s gone dark, and he taps the home button to bring it back to life. 

“I don’t know,” Clarke answers, leaning her head against his shoulder. “I don’t think we do anything. Everyone deserves their fifteen minutes of internet fame, right?” 

It turns out to be a little longer than fifteen minutes. The video keeps getting shared, and reposted by several other ‘isn’t this cute’ kind of accounts.  By the time Bellamy gets back to school in the fall, his students still occasionally quote the video at him on their way out of class, until he threatens detention. 

Bellamy’s right, and Madi does manage to talk him into all sorts of mischief as Alex gets older. It’s less the ‘potential misdemeanor’ kind and more of the ‘Madi makes a mess and blames it on her toddler of a brother’ variety. Bellamy and Clarke pretend to get angry, but most of the time they have trouble resisting laughter as they’re punishing her. 

Alex is even the subject of a couple “remember the floating baby guru? This is him now” jokes, and Clarke and Bellamy are forced to show him the video when he comes home from second grade asking what a meme is. At that point, it’s almost a historical term. It pops up and circulates every couple of years. Clarke treasures the video all the same. It reminds her to cherish every sunlit afternoon she gets with her husband, with her adorable children. It’s a memory she gets to keep forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know it's the candy floss of fluff. Drop me a comment and let me know what you liked!


End file.
